Heroe
by face-catcher
Summary: Antonio (Spain), Francis (France), and Gilbert (Prussia) are traveling across Europe and find themselfs in a small Italian village. When Antonio meets a young boy on the run... Well... no one ever expected this.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:  
****In case you didn't know:  
****Gilbert= Prussia  
****Francis= France  
****Antonio= Spain  
****Vendor= no one of any real importance  
****Boy=...  
brother=...**

**okay, so, first story. I am supper stoked. I hate long A/N's so I'm gonna try to be quick. This story is the first of... 4? maybe more, I don't really know yet and is a human AU. it tells the story of Antonio's (Spain's) and Lovino's (S. Italy's) relationship from Antonio's view. That said... read on viewers, read on.**

* * *

"_Mon dieu!_" the exclamation of fluent, easily spoken French was quickly lost in the crowd of the busy Italian market. "Just how many beers can you hold in one sitting Gilbert?" blue eyes wide in a semi-impressed state.

Simply raising one, thin eyebrow at his friend, Gilbert chugged his umpteenth beer, letting pale eyelids slide shut over dark, ruby-red eyes. His Adam's apple bobbing slightly as he swallowed several mouthfuls.

With a gasp for air, Gilbert brought his head back down after cleaning the last of the amber liquid from its confines, stark white bangs falling back over his eyes and blinding him before he brushed them back again with a long, pale, impatient fingers.

"Gilbert's right, Francis." a dark-skinned Spaniard piped up. Bouncing his way around he made his way in front of his friends, emerald-green eyes gleaming in delight. "Gil is a German after all-"

"Prussian!" Gilbert exclaimed, his voice strong, untouched by the alcohol still working its way through his system even after the last couple of hours. "For the last time, Antonio, _mein __kleinen Bruder_ is German I am Prussian!" he emphasized the last three words by stomping his foot childishly and crossing his arms with a huff.

"Right, _arrepentido,_ Prussian. Anyway, he's Gilbert, he drinks, are you really surprised?"

Rolling sapphire blue eyes and sporting a signature smirk Francis flipped shoulder length blond locks behind his shoulder.

"Of corse not _mon ami_ it was a rhetoric question." the words could have been taken harshly but, Antonio had a knack of not picking up the... less... kind meaning of other people's words and Francis had not ment the answer as anything beyond a fond kindness, smiling and ruffling a dark, curled mop of hair as Antonio tilted his head quizzically to the side.

"_¿qué?_" Antonio questioned with an innocent blankness in his eyes. "rhetoric?"

"It's... uh... well-" Francis stumbled uncertainly, glancing at Gilbert and begging for assistance.

"Just leave it Toni." Gilbert jumped in. "Look, tomatoes."

His entire face lighting up, Antonio whirled around, quickly taking off in search of the red fruit, leaving his friends to share a fond glance between the two of them before taking off in search of the third of their trio.

* * *

Making his way through the Italian marketplace excitedly, Antonio searched for the promised tomatoes.

Moving through the crowd with surprising agility despite not really paying any attention to where he was going, who was around him, or what was going on it was not a real surprise when he didn't hear the angry shout of Italian ring its way across the immediate area.

Nor was it a surprise when Antonio didn't notice the small body moving towards him that is, until they both ended up on the ground, ass first, and Antonio's head cracked harshly against the hard ground.

"Ow..." Antonio whined, clutching his head as he sat up, his eyes clenched against the splitting pain. opening his tear filled emeralds after a few seconds he looked for whatever it was he had run into.

Or, perhaps, _who_ever he had run into would have been better as the Spaniards eyes locked.

Right in front of him sitting on his own ass, dazed and confused as Antonio, sat a young Italian boy who couldn't have been older than fifteen. Letting his eyes trail over the child, Antonio took a moment to just stare.

The boy had dark hair, just a shade or two lighter than Antonio's that had a single, unruly curl to it and fell just about his ears. He also had deep, honey brown eyes that portrayed the overwhelming fear the glare marring his features tried to hide.

As the boy scrambled upright Antonio decided he was just a touch taller than the child who had presently opened his mouth, but, suddenly whipped his head around, searching behind him frantically and fearfully.

Following the chid's gaze, Antonio saw... Nothing, but the Italian turned deep, soulful brown eyes back to Antonio, fresh fear lighting up wide eyes for a moment before his entire body went into motion.

Antonio watched the Italian's body surge up, almost in slow motion, small chest expanding, long spine first straightening then curving in, knees folding and then bracing, and, finally, his feet sent him off into a full on sprint from his tense standstill in front of Antonio, moving past Antonio and away, but...

Somehow, Antonio was faster.

One hand shooting out, long, calloused fingers wrapped around the tattered, filthy cloth of the Italian's shirt.

_'Bad idea.'_ Antonio knew as soon as the fleeing child felt the restraining hand. The knife wound on the back of his palm didn't hurt him nearly as much as the memory of the betrayed, frighted look directed at him from that sweet little boy. Antonio watched him flee.

* * *

Antonio heard the approaching vendor before he saw him and, he didn't have to be fluent in Italian for him to understand that the large man behind him was... unhappy with whatever it was that had happened.

"_Dannato moccioso." _came the Italians voice, a growly thing, mean, and gravely.

Turning, Antonio saw a very large, very greasy, very angry vender spit in the direction the child had gone and then turn to leave but, Antonio stopped the man with a hand on the back of the shirt, feeling a strange sence of deja vu.

"Hey! Wait!" Antonio spoke loudly to be heard above the markets noise, tightening his grip on the man's clothing, as though he thought he would be ignored.

Turning, the man looked at Antonio strangely for a moment before raising an eyebrow at the Spaniard.

"That child, the one that just ran by, were you chasing him? Why? Do you know him? Where is he going? What did he do?" Antonio looked up at the vendor, tilting his head to the side, not unlike a puppy who didn't understand what was being said to him.

"The teenage runt?" the man asked, looking past Antonio in the direction the boy had gone. "Yeah, I know 'im." he continued, not letting Antonio answer. "Whole village knows 'im, he and his brother. Little brat thought he could get away with stealing from me like he does everyone else did he? Well, I'll get 'im next time." he shook his fist at a child he could no longer see. "You hear that, boy?! Next time, you won't be so lucky!"

"Antonio!"

"Toni!"

Turning, Antonio saw Francis and Gilbert making their way through the crowd.

Feeling a light touch on his shoulder, Antonio turned.

"Have a nice day, _signore._" the man said, bowing his head politely, though his eyes still burned in resentment for the boy, before taking one, two steps back, lifting one hand in a final farewell, the other stuffed into his pocket, and then turned on heel and slipped back into the crowd.

Antonio nodded mutely to the worried questions (Franny) and demands (Gil) coming from his friends, not really hearing the words tumbling out of their mouths, his emerald gaze still locked on where the man had disappeared. Antonio recalled what the man had said.

_'So, he's well know throughout the village is he?' _Antonio thought, conjuring up the boy in his head and, thinking about the his overall appearance. _'Thin, too much so for his height and age. Dirty, filthy really, dried mud, dust...' _Antonio shuddered at the memory of a red tint in his cloths, ignoring Francis's soft voice inquiring if he was chilled.

_'Thief, not the first time he's stolen, not the last. For his brother maybe?'_ The three made their way out of the busy streets and along an old, gravelled path, Francis cooing about the beauty while Gilbert boasted about killing bears or mountain lions or whatever.

_'He looked so... scared?... frightened?...'_ Antonio paused in his musings, racking his brain for an appropriate word. _'Terrified.'_ Antonio decided. _'Terrified like__ he thought, if he didn't keep looking back, someone was going to...'_ the Spaniard didn't even know how to complete the thought, he didn't want to.

_'And the way he looked at _me...' Antonio felt his gut knot itself up and bile rise in his throat. _'Did he think I was some sort of demon?'_

Antonio's attention snapped back to the real world as Gilbert swung the thick oak door of their old-fashioned log cabin open with a loud, obnoxious laugh that the two other members of the trio had become used to over the years and Antonio couldn't help but wonder the what and why and how of that seemingly perfect child.

_'Why is he so afraid? Why does he not ask for help? How, if he lives the way I think he does, how does he survive? What...'_ stepping into the cabins bedroom, Antonio closed the door, pressing his back against the wood and sliding down, propping his elbows on his knees and cradling his head in his hands. _'What am I supposed to do?'_

* * *

_Mon dieu-_My god (French)

_mein kleinen__ Bruder-_my little brother (German)

_arrepentido-_ sorry (Spanish)

_Mon ami-_My friend

_¿qué?- _what? (Spanish)

_Dannato__ moccioso-_Goddamn brat (Italian)

_signore_- sir (Italian)

**A/N (Part II) If y'all don't like long A/N's just scroll on down. Okay, so, ch. 1: done! ^.^**

**I'm not gonna do this too often but, thought y'all might like to know why the hell I'm doin this.**

**I got the idea from an assignment in my English class, we had to write a short story, 800 words or more, and, because I can't write a _short_ story to save my life, I ended up with a 9,253 word, 29 page short story (and that was after a _lot _editing and shortening in which I _still_ felt as though it was rushed and incompleted) anyway, so I thought "Why not lengthen it out, split it into chapters, publish it, and see what happened." so, here I am.**

**Oh, and, if y'all like this and wanna give me a hand, check out my profile. I need help. Titles, ideas, I STILL haven't figured out the website either. send me a PM if y'all got time! ^.^**

**Anyway, show some love, R&R, whatever, let me know if I'm doin a-ok. I'm not gonna go all "I need such-and-such number of reviews before I'll update" on y'all I just wanna write, y'all are here to read, so it all works out, right? Right.**

**So, after retyping this 3 times, 3!(STILL haven't gotten the hang of FF) I think I have it the way I want it so... _Ja ne _(see you)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: so, next ch. #2 I finally figured out how to check reviews and viewer count (Thank you VortexEssence7) and WOW I can _not_ believe how many people have read this. Thank y'all who reviewed to anyway more _Heroe_...Now!**

* * *

Antonio could feel the worried, uncomfortable stares of his friends as they unpacked their bags.

The three of them had, ever since they were young, wanted to travel all across Europe and, the moment they were old enough, had started their journey.

They had begun in Francis's home country, France, and had moved East from their, bouncing their way up, down, left, right, and every other which way and now found themselves in central Italy.

Because of how much they traveled, they would rent houses or hotel room for a few days, a week or two at most, and sight-see, take pictures or collect souvenirs to send back to their families at home.

So, when Francis broke the silence with the very simple question of "How long will we stay in this part of Italy?" Antonio found his mouth moving without processing the words, he didn't even bother to look up.

"Few weeks? Maybe a month?" no answer sounded, there was no verbal response nor any other kind of indication that Francis and Gilbert others approved or disapproved of their friends simple suggestion, Antonio lifted his head.

Blazing, blood-red eyes regarded him first with surprise, and an underlying distaste then he turned his gaze and glared heatedly at Francis. While the Frenchman's blue eyes were soft, understanding and compassionate, his own concealed, yet obvious, victory shining in his eyes as he spared Gilbert a glance.

"The boy you ran into earlier, it is him, is it not?" Francis asked, tipping his head to the side and smiling kindly at the Spaniard.

"Kinda... Maybe..." Antonio hung his head. "Yeah, yeah I think it is..." screwing his eyes shut, Antonio could see that child just so clearly in his head, messy, auburn hair, thin, boyish frame, soulful, honey brown eyes.

Looking up, Antonio noticed Gil's glare increase as the albino stared at Francis, who spoke, not a word, but simply held out his hand to the red-eyed Prussian.

"_Verdammt!_" came the German curse as he reached behind himself and into his back pocket, pulling out a worn, leather wallet.

"_Gott,_ Antonio." Gilbert snarled as he searched through the wallet. "I really hate you right now. What's so great about that scrawny little kid anyway?" he wondered aloud, finally pulling out a twenty euro note and handing it to Franny, who accepted it happily and slipped it into his own back pocket.

"Oh, come on Gil." Antonio urged his friend. "You can't not wonder, it's a mystery!" Gilbert's eyes light up slightly in interest but, still didn't look at Toni.

"There's a reward for the two of them too, isn't there?" Francis piped up, throwing an arm around Antonio. "It's a pretty large sum Gil."

Antonio looked at the blond. "Where'd you hear that?" he asked, searching the others face.

"There are signs everywhere." Gilbert jumped in before Francis could answer. "No pictures or nothin but, apparently, everybody knows 'em by now so there's no need. So not awesome though, whats the point of bein wanted if you don't get your face put on one of those old western wanted ads?"

Gilbert folded his arms across his chest, trying to scowl but failing as a tiny, but quickly growing smirk, began to play on the corners of his lips.

Antonio hated trying to bribe his friends and **loathed ** to even _think_ of puting a price tag on that innocent child. _'But if it means Gil's agreement...' _Antonio thought, verbally agreeing with his French friend. "Yeah Gil, there's a reward for them..." Antonio paused for a moment, confused. "Wait. Them?"

Gilbert looked at him. "Yeah, two little Italian boys. One, the young one _you_, quite literally ran into-"

"The other appeared to be his younger brother." Francis finished. "... Actually, Gilbert." Francis turned to the Prussian. "How old is your brother now?"

Gilbert raised one pale eyebrow, but answered anyway. "Fifteen now, I think. Why?"

Antonio stayed silent as Francis just stared at Gilbert for a moment. Sighing, Francis spelt it out. "Because, now that I think about it, that younger brother really couldn't have been older than your little brother, or, at least that's what _I_ gathered from what they told us."

Silence ensued for a moment, no one really knowing what to say, how to react. Finally, Gilbert spoke up again.

"Well, we'll figure it out in the morning." he said, moving to his bed and climbing in. "_Gute Nacht._" he yawned, lying down and rolling over, only a few moments passed before loud snores began to fill the air.

Francis and Antonio looked at each other and laughed, cutting themselves short when an especially loud snore sounded, startling the both of them.

After a tense, but short, silence, Francis and Antonio settled for sharing another, much quieter giggle, both painfully aware that the sleeping Prussian wasn't much fun when first woken up.

"_Buenas noches, _Franny." Antonio yawned, moving towards his own bed.

"_Bonne nuti, _Toni." Francis returned, sleepily, making Antonio grin happily.

Both slid into the warm confines of their beds and quickly joined the snoring Prussian in blessed sleep.

_'I wonder where he sleeps at night...' _Antonio wondered to himself, falling asleep only moments later to his own, sweet, comforts. _'We'll figure it out in the morning...'_

* * *

_Verdammt-_Damn (German)

_Gott-_God (German)

_Gute Nacht-_Good night (German)

_Buenas noches- _Good night (Spanish)

_Bonne nuti-_Good night (French)

**A/N: I wanna thank y'all who read the first ch. and all y'all who left reviews too! I mean WOW! Y'all rock! I also wanna thank the academy-**

**Okay, no, but I do wanna apologize for how long it's taking me to update and shit, this is gonna come along slowly since I'm rewriting, lengthening, adding detail, splitting into ch. so updates will come, just slowly. **

**I'm starting to get ideas for stories and plot lines but I still need ideas for story titles, check out my profile and send me a PM if y'all got any awesome ideas for me.**

**Anyway, on that note, Imma sign off, start ch. 3! and see what happens. I'll see Y'all later!**


	3. Chapter 3

Antonio awoke to darkness, suddenly restless and hot, suffocating in the small bedroom. He sat up with a muted gasp, eyes wide and unseeing, one hand flying up to grasp at his shirt, his fingers grabbing at the fabric desperately.

Taking a moment just to breathe, Antonio looked around _'I'm safe...' _he tried to assure himself, but, his breathing would not slow.

Finally, he pushed himself to his feet and made his way out of the room, as quietly as he could with trembling knees, despite the fact that none of them where light sleepers, by any means of the word.

Closing the front door behind him, Antonio made his way out into the surrounding forest, trying to slow his breathing and control his trembling.

_'This is ridiculous,' _he thought to himself. _'i don't even remember having a nightmare, why am I freaking out?' _

Stumbling his way away from the cabin and to a large tree some way off the path, pressing his back against the bark and sliding down until he could rest tense elbows against shaking knees and cover his white face with trembling hands.

Taking a moment to just breath, Antonio let his head tip back and rest against the tree's trunk, counting stars and breathing.

* * *

It took several minutes until Antonio could calm himself enough to stand and figure out what he was going to do now.

_'I can't go back. Not just yet.' _how could he with his heart still racing and hands still trembling?

So, instead, he made his way through the trees, letting his hands brush against rough bark and soft ferns, just breathing in the night air and letting the soft sounds of night-time life sing away his fears.

But, after a short while of walking the sound of crickets chirping and rodents scurrying paused for a moment when a fairly loud sob broke through the air, the sound quickly followed by a soft hush.

Following the sound of the cries, Antonio found himself facing the glow of firelight as it flooded out of what appeared to be a natural indent in the face of a rock, perhaps even a shallow cave.

Pressing his back against the cool, moss-covered rock, Antonio silently made his way to the rocks indentation and hooked his head around to peer inside.

Antonio couldn't smother his gasp.

Within the caves interior, a small fire blazed strongly, emitting warmth that coated the entire inside completely, sitting by the fire, two figures sat, a tangle of limbs.

The first, decidedly younger, sat, curled in the others lap, one hand clapped over his mouth while the other had come up to help clamp it down, a futile attempt to muffle the sobs that accompanied the tears that flowed down his cheeks.

His cloths were torn, bloodied, filthy pieces of cloth that did little to protect him from the elements.

His hair was not much better, a mop of tangled light, brown hair that had shoved itself under the others chin and he shook them both with muffled, heaving sobs.

The second, consequently, was the same Italian boy Antonio had seen in the market just yesterday.

Strong arms had wrapped around the smaller's sobbing frame, one arm locked around a slim waist, the hand of the other pressing his companions head firmly into his neck.

He rocked them back and forth softly, placing his lips next to the others ear to whisper softly, in Italian: "non ti capita ya Feli, sono non andando ottenere uno di noi. prometto."

And, to the best of Antonio's translating skills: "They're not gonna get ya Feli, they're not gonna get either one of us. I promise"

The moment was serene, tranquil despite the crying, it was beautiful.

Until Antonio gasped, the loud intake of air echoed within the confines of the structure and spilled out into the night, the sound sent both boys into motion.

Moving quickly, the elder had stood up, the younger, Feli, was it, scrambling to get behind the other while the elder pushed Feli back.

Once behind his companion, Feli wrapped his fingers in the elders own torn and bloodied shirt in an inseparable death grip, knuckles white, his free hand struggling to wipe away still flowing tears with terrified whimpers.

The older of the two was calmer than his younger companion but still moved quickly, one hand held out behind him to protect Feli while the other swiftly and effectively unlatched the safety of his gun firing the first shot without a moment's pause.

The bullet swung wide, clipping the rock several inches from Antonio's head, the child had not taken the time to aim the gun, this shot served only to frighten its target.

Antonio didn't move. He didn't breathe.

"Out."

The word came calmly, sharply, and softly leaving no room for defiance and no need for a further explanation.

Antonio's feet took a single step back and moved no further.

Feli whimpered again.

"You..." Antonio breathed out, the elder Italians long fingers touched the guns trigger.

"I saw you, before-"

**Bang!**

The second bullet found purchase right where Antonio's feet _had_ been, the Spaniard managing to step back just before the shot fired.

With a shriek, Antonio stumbled backwards.

With a frightened cry Feli was left alone.

With only a few long strides, the elder Italian had his gun pressed up against Antonio's forehead, finger steady on the trigger.

"Out!" the command was less kind, the child pushing the gun's muzzle into Antonio's head.

Antonio needed no further persuasion as his feet back pedal his body out of the cave, his mind reeling. Without letting his brain catch up, Antonio ran, away from the gun, away from the cave, and away from the boy.

And, Antonio remembered his nightmare.

Antonio remembered the running, his lungs hurt from the cold air he couldn't breathe enough of, his legs sore from running so fast for so long. Antonio remembered his father yelling at them to run and his mothers screams of fear. Antonio remembered the sound of the gunshot that killed his parents and the feel of his older brother's hand pushing him forward.

A simple trip to the store with his mom, dad, and big brother gone horribly wrong when a terrorist came in with a loaded gun.

A simple bullet that took away his parents and, ultimately, his brother who now had to support both of them.

A horrifying memory relived in only a few minutes in the dead of night.

Only, this time, there was no strong presence behind him to get the both of them out.

This time, there was no collected brother to hold him through the tears and nightmares.

This time, Antonio had only blind fear and desperation to get him home.

Antonio was never so glad for a light in the dark.

Especially when that light led him home

* * *

**A/N: sorry y'all, this took me way to long, I know it. I didn't really know how to get some of the scenes from my head pictures into written words that y'all could read, so, oops... **

**Anyway, now that ch. 3 is out of the way, updates should be a little more constant, hopefully, some scenes are harder than others...**

**So, that's about all on my part, I do still need title ideas for some of my new/upcoming stories so go to my profile and shoot me a PM with ideas or questions, I do read the reviews to so if y'all don't have an account send me ideas or questions there.**

**Sorry again for the late update, Imma try to not do that in the future but, we'll see how it goes.**

**Ch. 4 comin up soon as I can so, till then _Ja ne._**


	4. Chapter 4

**In case you didn't know:  
Ludwig=Germay  
Feli=N. Italy (Full name to be given later)**

**Explanation at the bottom...**

* * *

Shoving the thick oak door open in a blind panic, Antonio stumbled his way into the lighted room. Peering past the thick haze of terror and tears, Antonio could make out the outlines of who he could only assume to be Francis and Gilbert.

The red-eyed Prussian started screaming at Antonio as soon as the Spaniard fumbled his way in, leaping straight past English and into German, demanding to know where Antonio had been.

Francis moved forward to intercept the cursing albino and explained to Antonio that they had heard the shots and, when they couldn't find the third of their trio...

But Antonio couldn't hear the words escaping his friends mouths, flashbacks of blood and gun-shots and the echo of his parents screams had him close to passing out on the floor.

Antonio couldn't see, he couldn't hear, he couldn't feel, he was shaking to hard and was so terrified that he couldn't even cry, but, when Francis moved forward and placed a hand on his broken friends shoulder, Antonio jumped at the contact and his shock broke.

"Fran, F-Franny, Francis, Francis... Please..." broken, Antonio didn't know if he mouthed the words, or whispered them, or screamed them, or begged them, he just knew that, if he made any noise in the words he tried to form, they appeared in shaky, broken Spanish.

"Oh god... oh god no... not again, please... not again... never again..." Antonio's knees gave out and he fell to the floor, screeching like a banshee and drowning out the panicked cries of his friends as he hit the ground in a heap.

And Antonio's world went black.

* * *

The first thing that Antonio became aware of when he came to was the soft mattress that gave away to his weight, the warm blankets that cradled his body, and the comfort that came with knowing you were safe.

The second thing Antonio processed was the voice of a third person within... where ever he was... that he could not place.

Antonio could hear the English, lightly accented from French upbringing, that danced its way into his ears and the heavy German (Prussian) accent with the slightly strained tone coming from downstairs but, the third voice, also German, stumped the Spaniard as he slowly sat up.

Pushing back the blankets that covered his body, Antonio swung his legs over the side of the bed and took a moment to let his feet rest against the floor before pushing up and standing...

Or, trying to. Antonio's knees gave out, forcing the Spaniard to sit back down on the mattress with a heavy thump.

Antonio just blinked, numb...

And tried again...

Same result...

Being a bit more smart about his third try, Antonio braced a hand on the table beside his bed and managed to hold himself up, giving a sigh of relief as he braced himself against the wall and stumbled his way out of the room.

Following the sound of the voices, Antonio tripped his way to the kitchen, freezing in the doorway when he caught sight of the mysterious third voice's owner.

He sat stiffly, shoulders back, back straight, chin up. He had cold, baby-blue eyes and light blond hair that had been slicked back. German was Antonio's immediate opinion as he stared at the muscled man in front of him.

Francis saw him first, jaw dropping.

"Antonio!" Gilbert saw him only after following the French man's gaze.

Both ran up to him, seemingly torn between jumping on him in a group hug or demanding he go back to bed.

After answering his friends frantic questions and assuring both that he was _just fine, just a little tired! _Gilbert pulled out a chair as Francis led him to the table.

"Toni! You remember my little _bruder_ Ludwig, right?" oh, now Antonio remembered...

"Little Ludwig? No way, he's too big!" There, Antonio was feeling better already, just get back into the joking habit and everything will be fine...

"I know, he's growing faster than a fucking weed!" Gilbert laughed, Ludwig rolled his eyes, blushing lightly. "Apparently, _Großvater_ sent him here because neither of them think I can take care of myself!" an accusation... wait... _Großvater_...?

"Your granddad isn't pushing up daisies yet?" that old man had been old before any of them were even born...

"Hey! He's a German, through and through! He ain't kicking the bucket that easy!"

"_Bruder..._" Ludwig sighed out, shooting a glare at his elder brother and probably about to go into some kind of lecture when he was interrupted by a frantic knocking on the door.

The room went silent.

Francis, being the closest one to the door, pushed himself away from the wall where he had been leaning, and moved towards the door.

The tension in the room skyrocketed.

Straining his hearing, Antonio could hear the soft _click-click _of Francis's shoes halt and the sound of the door opening. Accented English greeted the person at the door before breaking off with a soft gasp and a "_mon dieu..._" before a soft, slightly panicked call for Gilbert sent the albino up off his chair next to Ludwig and towards the doorway.

Ludwig and Antonio sat tensely, glancing first at one another, then towards the door as Gilbert moved around the corner towards his friend with a demand to know what was happening.

Only to break himself off with a gasp and multiple German curses.

The German and Spaniard shared another worried glance when a third voice filtered around the corner, no words, just sounds, soft whimpers that rose in intensity, and quickly became hysterical.

Ludwig excused himself.

Antonio sat alone at the kitchen table.

The soft mummer of voices weren't loud enough for Antonio to make out but, when Ludwig came back around the corner cradling a filthy, sobbing mess, with Francis and Gilbert following warily behind, Antonio stood up and moved into the kitchen to fetch a glass of water.

When he returned, Antonio was met with the sight of both of his friends standing the doorway, watching the German as he sank to the ground in front of a boy he had seated in one of the chairs.

Antonio watched the normally uptight German incline his head, blue eyes soft and searching as he took in the others appearance, the face obscured to Antonio's sight as dirty, tangled hair fell over the other's face.

Reaching forward, Ludwig took hold of the trembling hands that had knotted themselves in the strange boy's lap, holding fast when they tried to jerk away with a frightened, pained cry.

Lifting one hand up, the silent German cupped the others cheek, forcing the other to look at him, and offering a small, soft smile once eye contact was established.

When Ludwig spoke, it shocked every being in the room, Ludwig was known for being fairly harsh, his accent making matters worse, as well as having little patience.

"Now..." the word came out as a sigh, soft "Tell me what got you so frightened..." it was not a command but the child still flinched, jerking away from Ludwig's soft inquiries with a frightened cry.

Ludwig simply followed the other's movements, never losing eye contact or the hold on the other's face and hands, hushing him softly.

"I want to help you..." another jerk, another cry, this one a word, this one a firm denial of what Ludwig was saying. "Yes..." but the German was persistent. "I do, but I can't if I don't know the problem..." rubbing his thumb back and forth across the other's cheek bone, Ludwig tried his question again. "What is it that you are looking for...? Let me help you."

The child broke down into tears and sobs, Ludwig catching the tears with his thumbs as he released the others hands and cupped the boy's face with both hands.

"He... He lives here, he came in the night and my brother didn't shoot him... he has to help me... he has to help us!" the words came out in long, frightened breaths separated only by heaving sobs.

But Ludwig stayed calm, Gilberts jaw dropped at the display in front of him, Francis's eyes gleaming with surprise and pride for a brother that wasn't his, and Antonio just stared in disbelief.

"I need more than that..." Ludwig pried gently "Who is 'he'? What does he look like?" suddenly remembering the water in his hand and wanting to help, Antonio moved towards the two as the boy lowered his head and stammered, glancing over at Antonio in a panic when he heard the footsteps and giving a cry so sudden and heart breaking that everything seemed to freeze and the only thing that Antonio could think as the boy stared at him with teary eyes was that what ever that sound was must have been as painful to produce as it was to hear.

"You!" pushing past a confused, stunned German the child rushed up to Antonio, clinging to the Spaniard's shirt with another cry and Antonio remembered.

"Feli!?"the same little Italian from last night? The one hiding behind...

"You have to help me! You have to help him!" Antonio scared himself with the knowledge that he didn't have to ask who 'he' was.

"Take me to him!" Antonio demanded, clutching at the hands still griping his shirt. "Now!"

* * *

**Ok, so y'all are probably really mad at me for saying that updates were gonna come real quick and even and then I don't update for, like, months... **

**For those of y'all that don't know: I'm writing another story, like this one, from Lovino's POV and I wanted to get that caught up before I got to far ahead on this one. **

**For all of y'all reading _Salvezza_: _Heroe_update as promised!**

**Back on track: Enter Ludwig! sorry if I made him ooc but I love the thought of Ludwig being all, like, gentle and sweet and shit but then I thought that it was getting out of hand and so I tried to bring things back on track so let me know how I did!**

**I'm kinda glad about how this turned out, I didn't purposely try to make the ch. longer (It just turned out that way) but I'm glad it did, I've been trying to heighten the word count up.**

**Anyway, sorry again about lying to y'all unintentionally and Imma start posting _Heilig_and _Salvatore_soon so give that a shot when it comes in.**

**Other than that... I think that was it so Imma start on my next ch. (I think for _Salvezza_) and I'll see y'all later**

_**Ja ne **_**(see you)**


	5. Chapter 5

**In case you didn't know:  
Feli(full name to be given later)=N. Italy/ Veniciano  
Antonio=Spain  
The Italian/Child/Brother/etc.(Name to be given later)=S. Italy/ Romano  
Francis=France  
Gilbert=Prussia  
Papa= Vatican City  
Hetalia=not mine  
Just in case y'all don't remember who's who.**

* * *

Feli pulled Antonio through the crowd of the early afternoon market to its source: fifteen police officers and one teenage Italian boy.

He was just as strong and sure as Antonio remembered, but...

His eyes were blank, soulless.

Antonio almost didn't recognize him.

But Feli did, crying out, high-pitched and panicked for his brother.

And the elder responded, his cry just as alarmed and afraid, but he didn't seem to know where Feli's voice was coming from, couldn't seem to pinpoint his brother.

But, watching him fight, and scream, and collapse into himself... to lose one's faith and self...

Reminded Antonio of what he didn't want to remember...

The same kind of reluctant flash back from that day in the market, from last night...

This child... had eyes so deep and lost and forgotten that Antonio couldn't help but see himself in a boy who knew suffering so much worse than Antonio did...

Antonio remembered every time he looked that child in the eye, every time he thought about him...

Not just the blood... and screams... the gunshots...

But...

To be forgotten, to feel responsible for not only your own suffering but your loved one's suffrage as well, to have to lower yourself beyond what you ever thought possible and abandon your pride to survive...

Antonio understood... maybe not to the same degree... but he understood...

The knife... the gun... put against him to protect the last of what he loved... Antonio understood... he'd had his times as well...

Antonio saw Feli move forward towards his brother in a blind rush and his hand darted out to catch the Italian before he could dive into the fray.

For a moment... Antonio wondered if Feli would attack him as well... '_Bad idea..._'

But he didn't, Feli whipped his head around to gaze at Antonio with frightened, tear-filled eyes before covering his face with his hands and starting to cry.

Antonio didn't have time for this... he couldn't take the time to comfort Feli but he couldn't just abandon him either... shit...

Thankfully, out of the corner of his eye, Antonio saw Ludwig come forward from where he, Francis, and Gilbert had hovered a few yards away and collect Feli, pressing the Italian to his chest and pulling him back as the shorter gave the beginning of either a scream for help or shriek of fear... but, then, suddenly he quieted himself.

But Antonio couldn't bring himself to care about the how and why behind him...

He to focus on the dangerous child in front of him.

Did he still have his knife...? His gun...? What other weapons could this kid possibly have...? Did Antonio want to know? Did it really matter...?

No.

"Hey!" Antonio barked, gaining the attention of only a few of the people in front of him. "Stop it! There's no reason to be this rough with him!" He's just a child... no matter how violent...

The people around him froze, stunned as Antonio forced his way into the circle... thanking God that no one moved to stop him.

Crouching to the Italian's level, Antonio watched the child's eyes flutter open and struggle to focus on him...

These were the eyes of a forgotten soul that had finally lost the last of his faith and given up on petty survival...

"Papa...?" but this, amazing, strong child still found a thread in the darkness.

"I'm taking him home." not a request, fact, more for himself then those around him.

Home, they were _all _going home.

Antonio reached forward and curled his fingers around the child's wrist watching the Italian's eyes lose focus again, a soulless swirl of pain and hatred and fear.

"Fire..." the word was barely breathed but Antonio caught it. 'fire'? Why fire? What did fire have to do with anything?

Suddenly the Italian in his grasp screamed, and it wasn't the scream of someone who was startled or who had experienced pain in its smallest, quickest quantity, the sound that ripped its way out of this child's throat was a raw, pained shriek that would have put a banshee to shame... High pitched, drawn out, and Antonio had to wonder if it was even a fraction as painful to hear as it was to produce...

At the very least, it left Antonio's ears ringing...

One officer pulled out his pistol and brought the butt down on the back of the Italian's head, knocking him out cold as he slumped to the ground.

Antonio lifted him up, cradled him to his chest, and turned away, ignoring the shouts behind him as Francis moved forward and smoothly intercepted whoever was attempting to stop Antonio.

And the Spaniard thanked God that he had been blessed with such great friends that not only understood him and his reasons, but shared them.

Shooting a glance at the German next to him, Antonio watched Ludwig shift a sobbing Feli in his arms, watching the younger Italian wrap long legs around Ludwig's waist and tanned arms around the German's neck.

Adjusting the hold on his own Italian, Antonio let the child's head rest against his shoulder as he tucked his right arm under the others knees, cradling him gently, almost afraid he would break...

'_This'll work._' Antonio assured himself '_I'll make it work..._' Antonio might not know salvation but this child would...

Even if Antonio wasn't the one to save him.

* * *

Gilbert stayed behind to help Francis buy the lot of them some time so Ludwig had to wrestle with the heavy oak door and a clingy Italian.

Any other time, Antonio would have started laughing at Ludwig's attempt to multitask as well as his ever reddening face as the uptight German grew more and more flustered...

But Antonio couldn't bring himself to even glance at the struggling German, the Spaniard content to simply watch the sleeping Italian in his arms.

Was what he was doing really the right thing? Was this really smart? How were they gonna make this work?

"Got it." Ludwig grunted as Feli jumped back on the German with a desperate grip.

Wrapping his arms around the Italian to keep him in place, Ludwig turned away from Antonio and suggested they get themselves inside and wait for the others.

Nodding, Antonio slipped past Ludwig and into the house, freezing when a heavy hand settled on his shoulder.

"Antonio..." the Spaniard didn't turn around "We'll make this work, everything will work out, I'm sure." Antonio didn't know if the German was talking to himself, Antonio, or the Italian still wrapped around his torso but the words helped, to know that Ludwig was going to fight for these Italians...

It helped...

Yeah...

We will make this work.

* * *

**Heroe chapter 5 completed on 2013 July 2nd, to be posted on 2013 July 4th Happy Birthday America!**

**If you have read the A/N for Salvezza then don't bother reading the rest of this because I'm just repeating myself ^^;**

**I wanna shoot a shout-out to Kalina who came in on 2013 July 1st and left an awesome review for every chapter for ever story I've ever written but doesn't have an account so I can't shoot a PM to you to thank you profusely, so: oh meh gersh you are amazing and I just wanna say that reviewers like you are what inspire me to continue writing **

**and get yourself an account so I can send you like 15 pages worth of thank you's**

**So, Imma try to get every story updated (or started) for the 4th of July so Imma get back on that for y'all**

_**Ja ne **_**(see you)**


	6. Chapter 6

******In case you didn't know:  
Feliciano=N. Italy  
Lovino=S. Italy  
Hetalia= Not mine**

* * *

Tucking the boy into his bed, Antonio sat himself at the Italian's feet, gazing awkwardly at his hands as he listed to Ludwig pace up and down the hallway, trying to calm the, still crying, still clinging Italian that still, stubbornly kept himself wrapped around the German's torso.

Antonio listened to the soft mummer of Ludwig's voice without actually trying to make out what was being said, simply taking comfort in the low, rumbling voice as he closed his eyes, just taking a moment to breathe and-

"_FRATELLO_!" the sudden scream made Antonio jump and bolt to the doorway in blind panic.

Only to freeze in the doorway and blink a couple of times trying to process what he was seeing.

Ludwig was wrestling with Feli as the young Italian struggled to free himself. Now, Ludwig was a strong man, a lot stronger than most boys his age, and he tended to work out on a daily basis, so, it was surprising to watch him struggle against the smaller, frailer Italian who had further weakened himself from his earlier, and present, sobs.

"Ludwig." a simple, soft word, not even a call, just a quiet state of name, but it gained him the attention of both men in the hallway. "Let him see his brother, it's alright." and Antonio backed up into the room to clear the doorway, watching Feli step daintily into the room, Ludwig in tow.

Antonio felt his heart lurch and twist inside his chest as he silently watched the Italian enter the room cautiously, bronze eyes wide and frightened, steps light, it reminded the Spaniard, if vaguely, of a skittish fawn.

Approaching the edge of the bed, Feli fell to his knees, grabbing at his brother's hand and intertwining their fingers. Bringing their hands up towards his face, Feli kissed his brothers fingers and then leaned his forehead against the intertwined hands, a broken, ragged sob wracking his body as he let out the most inhuman sounds either Antonio or Ludwig had ever heard come from the young child's throat.

Walking across the room, Ludwig fetched Feli a chair, gently lifting the Italian up to kick the seat underneath him.

"_Fratello_...? Big-big brother Lovino...? Lovi? Lovi!" Feli searched his brothers face, his voice rising to an almost hysteric level, as if he believed that shouting his brother's name would wake him.

"Shh..." Ludwig hushed, placing one hand on the Italian's shoulders, the other running through matted hair.

Antonio stayed silent.

As Feli quieted, his sobs, Ludwig pulled his hands back, nodding at Antonio as he made his way out of the room.

Only to freeze just before he stepped across the threshold, as Feli made another, frantic cry in his direction.

Turning in the doorway, Ludwig set baby-blue eyes calmly on the frightened Italian. "I'll go draw you a bath." he soothed quietly, nodding his head once at Feli, then, again, at Antonio, and left the room.

Feli watched the German leave, staring at his spot in the doorway after he left before tearing his gaze back towards his brother.

"Feli...?" Antonio began, unsure himself of what, exactly, he wanted to say, was there anything that _could _be said? Something along the lines of '_So, Feli, nice to meet you! I'm Antonio-_' yeah, right, totally...

"Ve... Look, I-" Feli cut himself off, taking a shaky breath.

Then two.

Then three.

"I... don't really know who you are, but... _grazie_... thank you, so, so much and-and I'm sorry about... that night I just- I mean, Lovi just- ...Ve... you see..." standing up, Antonio crossed the room, kneeling beside the stuttering, stumbling Italian.

"Lovi. Is that his name then?" A name, an identity to attach to a face... to _his _face...

"_Si_, big brother Lovino." Feli turned his gaze to his brother's sleeping face, brushing the elder's long bangs away from his face, tucking the locks behind his ear.

"So, then, am I right to assume that 'Feli' is not your full name?" '_What are you doing Toni...?_' this whole thing was absolutely mad...

"Ve." Feli (...?) laughed, more of a sigh, really, tucking his chin in and letting his own, long bangs fall in front of his eyes, before bringing his head back up with a wide, sunny grin that forced his eyes to close. "Feliciano, at your service Mr..." oh, him?

"Antonio. The German boy here is-"

"Ludwig." the voice was deep and borderline warning, making Antonio jump, while Feliciano giggled softly at him, obviously having either seen or sensed Ludwig before Antonio had.

"Feliciano, bath's ready. Come on, you're a mess." Feliciano's eyes widened slightly, and he looked almost helplessly towards his still sleeping brother.

"Go get cleaned up Feli, I'll watch Lovi." soft brown eyes focused on him, unsure and afraid as he regarded him silently for a moment.

"Ve, I wouldn't let _fratello _hear you call him that if I were you. Coming Ludwig!" bouncing up, out of the chair, and to the doorway, Feliciano grabbed Ludwig's hands and drug him out of the room, chattering away as he bounced, the words too fast and flowing for Antonio to make out.

He could, however, clearly hear Ludwig raise his voice above Feliciano's with a 'You're going the wrong way Feliciano, over here come on.' and Antonio had to bite back a giggle at the Italian's antics.

"'Big brother Lovino' huh? What are we gonna do?" Antonio studied Lovino's face, eyes flashing, almost fearfully to the Italian's hand. "What are _you_ gonna do? A knife, a gun, what else can you possibly have up your sleeve?"

Lowering his head down to cradle in his hands, Antonio closed his eyes and prayed.

That maybe, finally, Antonio could have someone to love.

And that this, complicated, dangerous child would maybe, perhaps, want a family too.

* * *

Five minutes passed.

Ten minutes.

Fifteen.

Antonio sat, rubbing his thumb back and forth across Lovino's callused, scar-rough knuckles as he waited for Ludwig and Feli to return so he might get a chance to eat and clean up a touch... but, he didn't want to leave Lovi alone... just in case.

What was taking Gil and Franny so long? Were they alright? What would Antonio do if they got arrested? What would they do when they ran out of time? What about-

A soft groan interrupted his thoughts as Lovino's face twisted in on itself, his hands clenched, white-knuckled around the bed sheets and almost his entire body came off the mattress as his spine tensed and his shoulders bunched up.

Surprised and slightly frightened, Antonio reached towards his face, perhaps a touch would calm his writhing-

"No!" Feliciano cried from the doorway, racing into the room and throwing himself between Antonio's hand and his brother's body, meeting Antonio's eyes for only a moment.

"Lovi. Lovino." Feliciano pried his brother's hand open, wriggling his own palm against Lovino's, as he stared intently at the elder's face. "It's okay, Lovi, I'm here, I'm right here. Shh..." and the rest of his whispers faded into soft Italian as Feliciano pressed his lips against his brothers ear and the words flowed like music into the room as he breathed sweet nothings to his brother as Lovino began to whimper, tears streaming out of closed eyes and down filthy cheeks.

Watching the younger brother fold the elder around him, Antonio looked at Feliciano, the younger Italian practically a different person. His hair was soaked, but clean, and Ludwig seemed to have taken a comb to it, leaving it a softer, lighter brown than the filthy mess the Spaniard had met him with. His skin was paler then Antonio had first seen too, slightly pink from the hot water and, no doubt, through scrubbing, his thin, almost frail body drowning in what looked like a pair of Ludwig's sweats.

"I'm sorry." Feliciano whispered, wincing slightly as his brother tightened his hold on him. "He... he's very... touchy when he has nightmares. I didn't want you to scare him."

"How would he have scared him Feliciano?" Ludwig asked the question before Antonio could open his mouth.

"Ve?" Feliciano cocked his head at Ludwig. "He doesn't know Antonio." as simple as that, it seemed, though it made little sense to them, Feliciano sighed. "Your touch, your sent, what you feel like, what you sound like, you don't always need to see what something is to know what it isn't and, what happens to him in the real world, what he senses, what he hears, what he feels, affects the dream... you didn't know that?"

Lovino screamed, digging his heels into the mattress and throwing his head back to lift his spine up and off the bed, face white as he sobbed.

"No. No, Lovino. Shh... It's okay, you're okay, I'm okay, everything is okay... I promise." Ludwig placed a hand on Antonio's shoulder and the two of them backed out of the room.

Antonio pushed himself into a corner as far away from the bedroom door as possible and pressed his hands against his ears and prayed to God to make him deaf.

Anything to make the screaming stop.

Anything to make the hurting stop.

* * *

**Howdy y'all! ^.^ So, sorry this took me so long, I wanted to try and fix my writing style, um, yeah, no dice ^^; but, still, this is one of my favorite Heroe scenes and I still have no idea what I'm doing ^.^**

**I've been thinking that, once I finish all four HH stories, I might end up re-doing them, like, whole enchilada, start from chapter one and re-write, re-pace, re-what-ever-the-fuck-else and try to make the entire series an easier, better read for everyone now that I'm starting to figure out my own way of getting things done, so, y'all tell me what ya think of that**

**Because of the fact that I am god-awful at ending stories, if y'all have suggestions about what I should do to make the ending smoother it would be greatly appreciated so shoot me a PM.**

**Otherwise, I think that was everything I had to say and Imma get on my other HH stories for y'all so, till then**

**_Ja ne (see you)_**


End file.
